Pokemon Learning League Making Friends
by Storalwhit
Summary: Here's a new story that some of you might enjoy. In this one, Misty and Iris are walking in a park, getting to know each other more. Then, they come across a boy named Peter, who is sitting by himself and they ask him why. Note: Don't let the title of this story fool you, because there's more to it than you think


Pokémon Learning League

Making Friends

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

_(Episode opens with Misty, Iris and Axew walking in a park and Misty speaks to Iris.)_

Misty: Isn't it a nice day today, Iris?

Iris: It sure is, Misty.

Misty: So, Iris, what exactly are you doing on your journey?

Iris: I'm training to become the world's greatest dragon master.

Axew: Axew.

Misty: That's pretty good.

Iris: How about you, Misty?

Misty: I'm the Cerulean City gym leader, and I'm pursuing to become the world's greatest water Pokemon master.

Iris: That's impressive.

Misty: Thanks, Iris. So, what else do you do?

Iris: Well, I know a lot about dragon types and I've been considered to become the gym leader of Opelucid City someday. And you?

Misty: I take care of all of the Pokemon at the gym and keep everything in check.

Iris: Boy that must be hard for you.

Misty: It is. It isn't easy being a gym leader, but it can be fun sometimes.

_(They keep going around the park until they come across a young boy named Peter sitting on a park bench.)_

Iris: Hey, what's that boy doing over there? I wonder what he's doing.

Misty: I don't know, Iris. Let's go see what it is.

_(They walk over to Peter. We then cut to Peter sitting on the bench, watching some Pidove and Pidgey. He then notices Iris and Misty walking up to him and he speaks to them.)_

Peter: Uh, yes? Can I help you with anything?

Misty: Nothing. We saw you and wanted to see what you were doing.

Peter: Oh, it's nothing. I'm just sitting here watching those Pidove and seeing how they interact with those Pidgey over there.

Iris: Really?

Peter: Yeah. By the way, my name's Peter.

Misty: Hey, I'm Misty.

Iris: I'm Iris, and this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Misty: So, Peter, why are you doing it alone? Don't you have friends to share this with?

Peter: Well, I'm afraid I can't do that.

Iris: Why not?

Peter: Well, it's because I don't have any friends.

Iris: Oh? You don't?

Peter: Yeah. I spend a lot of my time observing and studying Pokemon interactivity, and I never made any time to go out and make some.

_(Misty sees some kids on the other side of the field.)_

Misty: There are some kids over there. Why don't you go over and befriend one of them?

Peter: Well, I do want to make friends, but I'm not so sure about it. What if they don't like me and how do I make a good impression of myself?

Iris: Don't worry, Peter. I think Quinn might be able to help you with that.

Peter: Wait. Why don't you help me out?

Misty: Well, we can, but we think that Quinn will be a little more helpful to you.

Peter: Oh. Do you really think he can help me?

Misty: I know he can. He helps us out a lot, so I'm sure he can help you. _(She pulls out the Pokepilot and calls Quinn.) _

Quinn: Hey, guys. What's going on?

Misty: Hey, Quinn. Iris and I just met a boy named Peter in the park.

Quinn: That's nice. Anything else?

Iris: He told us that he doesn't have any friends and he isn't sure how to make any, so Misty suggested to ask you if you have any tips and how to make friends.

Quinn: Yes, I do. There are many ways you can make friends.

Peter: Like what?

Quinn: If you meet a person, make eye contact with them and smile because you don't want him or her to think you're unfriendly or have a problem.

Misty: Okay, what else can you do?

Quinn: Another way is to start a conversation. Talk about what you like to do, what your interests and goals are, and talk about what your lifelong dreams are.

Peter: And then what?

Quinn: After that, you should introduce yourself and ask for the person's name at the end or at the beginning of the conversation.

Iris: Well, is there anything else?

Quinn: Yes, there is. You can set up a get-together. This way, you can meet again and learn about each other a little more. Also, you can volunteer or join clubs so that you can meet people that have the same interests as you.

Peter: Gee, I think this will really help me out.

Quinn: I'm sure it will. But keep in mind, what I've said are only just helpful tips. They won't guarantee that you'll make a friend right away. You have to build a friendship over time.

Peter: All right, then.

Quinn: Hey, how about I show you guys something to help explain it a little better?

Misty: Sure, Quinn.

_(Cut to Quinn's lab.)_

Quinn: Okay, I'm going to show four people showing different ways of how to make friends. What you're going to do is tell me what you think they're going to do.

Everyone: All right.

Quinn: Good, then let's get right to it. Here, this guy is walking up to this girl and he's going to try to make friends with her. What do you think he should do?

Iris: I think he should start a conversation first.

Quinn: All right, Iris. All right, this guy is looking for a place to meet some people. What do you think he should do?

Misty: He could do some volunteer work to meet some people.

Quinn: Good one, Misty. Now, this girl likes to study up on a Pokémon's natural habitat, but can't find the time to make friends. What do you think she should do?

Peter: She should join a club that has the same interests as her.

Quinn: Okay, Peter. Now, this girl want to get to know this guy a little more, but he doesn't have any to do so. What do you think she should do?

Iris: She should arrange a get-together.

Quinn: Good one, Iris. That was very good, guys.

Everyone: Thanks, Quinn.

Axew: Axew.

Quinn: You're welcome. Well, I better get back to work. See you later, guys.

Everyone: See you.

Misty: Okay, guys. How about we go over what we know before we help out Peter?

Iris: Okay, Misty. But before that, we better ask our friends our friends at home.

Misty: All right, Iris. _(She looks at the viewers.)_ Would you like to go over with us? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Okay.

Peter: Umm, who is she talking to?

Iris: Oh, she's just talking to the viewers.

Peter: Oh. Why is she doing that?

Iris: We always do this to see if they want to do it or not. Plus, they can be pretty helpful sometimes.

Peter: Oh, okay.

Misty: Anyway, what are some of the ways you can make friends? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ You can start a conversation with someone about what you like or volunteer or join a club. Okay.

Iris: What should you do if you want to meet someone person again or get to know each other a little more? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ You can set up a get-together.

Both: All right, guys.

Axew: Axew.

Iris: Okay, Peter, are you ready to do this?

Peter: Yeah. I guess so.

Iris: Peter, I know that you're nervous about this, but don't worry about it. It'll be all right.

Peter: Well, all right then.

Misty: Good, but before we get to it, we might need a little help.

Peter: Do you mind if I do this?

Misty: Go ahead.

_(Peter looks at the viewers.)_

Peter: Are you ready to do this? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Oh, good.

_(Cut to a video monitor.)_

Misty: We're going to show you four ways that Peter is going to make friends. What you're going to do is tell us what you think Peter is going to do in each one. All right, let's get started. Here, Peter wants to make a good first impression with this girl here. What do you think he should do? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ He should introduce himself first. Okay.

Peter: Now, here I want to know a little bit about her. What do you think I should do? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ I should start a conversation. Okay.

Iris: Peter wants to meet this person again so that they get to know each other better. What do you think he should do? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ He should set up a get-together. All right.

Peter: Here, I'm trying to make friends that have the same interests as me. What do you think I should do? _(He waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ I should join a club. Yeah.

_(Cut back to them in the park.)_

Everyone: Thanks a lot, guys.

Axew: Axew.

Peter: Thanks for everything, guys.

Misty: No problem.

Peter: You know, I think I'm feeling a little more confident about making new friends.

Iris: That's good, Peter.

Peter: Well, I better get going. See you guys later.

_(Peter walks off.)_

Both: See you later, Peter.

Axew: Axew.

Iris: You know, Misty. I think that he's going to do just fine.

Misty: You're right, Iris. He might someday make a friend that he'll develop a strong bond with.

_(They both turn to the viewers.)_

Both: Thanks for the help, guys.

Axew: Axew.

_(Cut to them sitting on the bench.)_

Iris: We both had a pretty good day today. Did you have a good day? _(She waits for an answer from the viewers.)_ Oh, okay. I liked coming to the park.

Misty: I liked that we helped Peter out.

Both: Thanks, again guys. See you next time.

_(They both wave goodbye to the viewers and then they both start chatting with each other. It then fades to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
